Current system-in-package (SIP) technology often utilizes many electronic components (e.g., stacked memory dies) that are typically encapsulated in mold compound. During assembly, it is desirable to perform a series of tests on the electronic components to ensure that they function properly (e.g., no faulty electrical connections) to improve assembly yield and avoid subsequently mounting an expensive component (e.g., a controller) on a defective unit. Testing equipment typically utilizes an interposer or test socket board as an adapter for electrically coupling with a subject SIP.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope or to specific invention embodiments is thereby intended.